OC v Canon: battle
by CadenGoff
Summary: It's OCs vs. Characters from the series we all love! If you want your OC in here then PM me. I decide the winner randomly with the flip of a coin.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf vs. Roman

As Roman was shocked to ha e had half the warehouse he was in explode, he was more shocked by who did it. Wolf had thrown a grenade into a crate of fire dust and before anyone could realize it the warehouse was gone.

"HEY!", Roman shouted at Wolf clearly pissed. Wolf jumped down and walked towards him. "Think you're tough?," Roman asked.

"Yeah," Wolf replied pulling his sword from his scabbard on his back. The two glared at each other for only a few moments, Wolf had suddenly disappeared!

"Wha-," Roman started but heard the whistling in the wind from Wolf's blade and blocked it. As they dueled Roman got kicked and went flying back into a bunch of crates.

"Stay down," Wolf said pulling his pistol about to finish it however a rocket from Roman's cane blew up right in front of him throwing him back screaming in pain.

"Hahahaha!," Roman laughed getting up. "How hilarious that you'd think I'd stay down!," Roman said giggling. Roman started to look around the room, he spotted Wolf's katana but no Wolf. 'lazy ass punk' Roman thought.

Wolf was making sure he had no permanent injuries from the rocket and pulled two knives, he peeked out from behind a crate looking for Roman. As he saw Roman he pulled out a thing of ice dust, as he charged it up with aura, he chucked it at Roman with a "Hey! Asshat!," and charged with his knives prepared.

"GAHHHHHH!," Roman screamed as his right eye was frozen and half his face wouldn't react however before Wolf could stab him he hit Wolf in the side. He struck Wolf three more times.

"AHHHHH!," Wolf screamed. Wolf threw the knife causing Roman to dodge and breaking the assault against Wolf. Wolf then started slashing at Roman with his other knife then kicked Roman sending him flying.

"Dam animal!," Roman yelled getting up and firing two more rockets at Wolf.

"Crap!," Wolf yelled dodging. Wolf got out his pistol and fired back at Roman. However he failed to notice that Roman was slowly advancing until another rocket sent him flying. He landed about twenty feet away from where he was. "Ow...," Wolf said getting to his feet. He looked and saw his sword that he picked up and prepared for another round against Roman. "Hey!," he shouted, "Asshole!," he then ducked a rocket shot at him by Roman and grinned.

"Time to die boy!," Roman yelled shooting seven rockets at him.

"No!," Wolf said as the rockets bombarded him.

"Hahaha!," Roman laughed as there was still smoke. Then he saw something that chilled him to the bone. The smoke has taken on a glow like there was aura in it. As the smoke cleared he saw Wolf who should've been nothing but ashes have a few cuts. However Wolf was covered in black aura encasing him in what appeared to be Samurai armor.

"It's time to end this Roman," Wolf said preparing his sword. The aura became sparky and then he lunged at Roman. As all around the warehouse the two were fighting but then Wolf shot lightning at Roman then jumped up and threw an anti tank grenade at him.

"Shit!," Roman said as he jumped away the force of the grenade blew him away to the other side of the warehouse and impaled his ribs on rebar. "OW," Roman screamed.

"Time to end this Roman," Wolf said as he brought his sword down repeatedly on Roman killing him.

AN- So this is my new fic. But not every loser dies. Next fight is Stein vs. Junior. I choose the winner by flipping a coin.


	2. Chapter 2

Stein vs. Junior

As Stein walked into Junior's bar he saw two teenage girls leaving, he smirked. "No witnesses. Good.," He said as he walked to the owner.

Junior sighed as he had been beat in a bet by Melanie and as such he payed her triple. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stein approaching him. "Aren't you a little young to be in here?," Junior asked.

"Yes I am," Stein said emotionlessly as he drew a hatchet from his belt.

"What th-," Junior said as he dodged a chop then responded by pulling out his bat and giving the kid a hit that sent him to the other side of the bar.

"Ohhhh," Stein said getting up. He pulled a knife from his sheathe and threw it at Junior who ducked and turned his bat into a bazooka and fired at him, Junior fired three more having had enough problems with teens already.

"Die brat!," He yelled as he finished, he looked amazed when nothing was left.

"Missed me," Stein said behind him then kicked Junior who fired a rocket at the roof causing a piece of roof to fall on Stein's left arm.

"There!," Junior yelled pissed. He was shocked when Stein used the hatchet to cut his own arm off and got up.

"Boring," Stein said as he grinned at Junior. Junior was in shock as he just saw that kid chop his own arm off. "Oh?" Stein said, "scared?," he finished as he pulled out a cutlass.

"Wha- what?," Junior stammered.

"Liked that trick?," Stein asked. He now was thinking of how to replace his arm. 'oh well, don't matter right now,' he said to himself in his mind. Junior shook his head and fired three rockets one of which hit Where Stein's head had been but was gone now.

"What the?," Junior asked himself shocked. He heard the whistling then screamed as two of his fingers fell off his left hand. He looked and saw his index and middle fingers had fallen off from a thrown knife. Junior dropped the bat and cursed. Then he was tackled and he started fighting the boy hand to hand. Taking advantage over the boy having one arm until he felt sharp teeth in his flesh of his arm. "AHHHHH STUPID BOY!," Junior yelled but then felt his left arm go limp.

"Heh," Stein said. He had bitten through a nerve and was gloating about it. As he drew his hatchet to finish off Junior he was suddenly thrown backwards and hit the wall. "Ow...," he said getting up. He saw Junior had gotten to his feet and hit him with the bat. He was angry now. He wanted the fight to be over and he knew what he had to do. As he charged he stabbed Junior's legs to the floor then slammed the hatchet into his chest, he then took away the weapons and left.

"N-no!," Junior yelled as he slowly bleed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolve vs. Yang.

"This is bad," Wolve said surveying Junior's destroyed bar. She then saw him. Wolve ran over to Junior's lifeless body and removed the blades but at that moment she heard a voice.

"Hey! What did y- JUNIOR! You're going to pay for this!," Yang said jumping to the conclusion that Wolve had destroyed the bar and killed Junior.

"Wait I didn't kill Junior!," Wolve shouted.

"I don't believe you," Yang said and fired at the girl.

"Eep!," Wolve said as she ducked. She pulled her SMGs and started firing.

"The guilty always fight," Yang said as she snuck up on the girl and punched the SMGs breaking them. 'Now she'll pull out a Melee weapon'.

"Gah!," Wolve said and jumped away, she then pulled out her demonic shotgun and lit it up with a mix of slugs and buck shot. She was shooting at Yang but soon ran out of ammo and then Yang punched the shotgun away from Wolve and punched her. As Wolve got sent backwards she groaned. Her side hurt so she figured that's where she got punched. As she opened her eyes she saw that she had hit the bar and had actually been punched in the right shoulder. 'Ow ow ow' Wolve thought.

"Surrender now and I won't hurt you too bad," Yang said to the girl. 'Don't kill her Yang' she thought to herself. She saw the girl get up and rush her which she then started blocking multiple attacks from Wolve. As Yang was losing ground she saw something that could help. As she rolled away and smashed a bottle of pre made strawberry sunrise into her face.

"GAHHHHH!," Wolve shouted as the stuff burned her eyes, she was able to get behind the bar as Yang started firing away. As she finally got it out of her eyes she wiped her eyes. 'Ugh', she thought.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Yang said getting ready.

"Screw that," Wolve said and jumped over Yang and tackled her, as Wolve stands up she stomps Yang's arm and swings her sword above her head cutting off a hair. "Surrender now?," Wolve asked.

"Yes," Yang said. She saw the hair fall and went berserk, she fired a round into Wolve's stomach then punched her in the chest then gave her a hard punch to the face KOing her. She stopped and smirked then picked up Wolve and left with her prisoner.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber vs. Weiss.

As Weiss was getting settled into her room after the her father took her home to Atlas after "The battle of Vale" she resisted the urge to cry. Her team leader had gone into a deep sleep, her Faunus friend Blake had run off, her oaf teammate had lost an arm, Jaune had gone into a depression, Nora was trying to hold her friends together, Ren was trying to help Nora, and Pyrrah... Her heart ached after hearing that Pyrrah had died, and if to make matters worse her murderer was still out there somewhere. As she was about to change she heard her guard's cries of pain. She was horrified to hear their cries as they had barely spoken before.

Amber hated doing this as she sliced the last guard's throat. She never wanted to be part of the white fang but after they conquered her adoptive parents kingdom, executed her adoptive parents the King and Queen, took the princess hostage and blackmailed the knight to become part of the white fang she had lost respect form others. Hell she even got raped by Adam and couldn't do anything about it. As she used her spear to stab the guy in the back killing him she regretted it. Then she saw her actual target. The heiress.

"HEY!," Weiss yelled angered. "Put down your weapon and surrender," Weiss said drawing Mynaster and getting in a fighting stance. She took her opponent in. Tall Fox Faunus with bright orange hair, pale skin, C breasts, what the heck why'd she note the girls size?, dammit Yang you're making me bad, leather armor, fox ears, and boots.

"No," The girl said getting into a fighting stance. She then lunged and used her spear to knock her rapier away and tried to slice through her aura. Weiss blocked and formed a glyph and blew the girl down the stairs, Amber fell down the stairs. "Ow...," Amber said but she got up and ran to the greenhouse room.

"Too easy," Weiss said locking the girl in and turned down the temperature in the green room.

"Heh," Amber said using her semblance to cause the plants to come together and smash the door open. She then rode on the plants and tried to make them smash Weiss who dodged and slashed them then got an idea and lit them on fire. "NOOOOO!" Amber said jumping off, she then turned her spear into a railgun and charged it.

"What th-," Weiss barely got out before jumping out of the way of a large blast.

"Crap I missed," Amber said to herself worried now because she'd need a few minutes to let her rail gun charge up again even though she had way more then enough electricity dust. She turned the gun into a spear and rushed Weiss who fought back with glyphs and fencing style attacks. Amber barely blocked the fencing attacks. 'Crap crap crap she's too fast,' Amber thought. Amber then stepped on a loose board and fell through hitting her back off the floor. "Owie," Amber said as Weiss levitated herself down and prepared to deliver the final blow until a flash of white had gotten in front of Amber.

"Please don't hurt her!" a voice pleaded. A snow fox Faunus had gotten in front of Amber. The girl looked upset.

"Why? So she can stab me in the back?," Weiss asked.

"No because she's my adopted older sister," The snow fox Faunus said.

"What's your name then?" Weiss asked.

"Frost Megami," "Frost" said.

"Why didn't you stop her?," Weiss asked impatiently.

"The white fang kidnapped me and made Amber do bad things so I wouldn't be killed," Frist said.

"Ok. I won't kill her. Please go up into my room and wait," Weiss said to which Frost nodded and ran.


	5. AN

Sorry. Can't update this weekend. Will be back Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

Zam vs. Blake.

As Blake was investigating rumors of a woman who could predict the future she wasn't expecting to be pulled into such a big conspiracy. Kidnapped by two people was bad but the guard they left was worse. She enjoyed making Blake uncomfortable. She would always lick her face after greeting her. She would make small cuts on Blake with gambol shroud, throw darts at her, and force feed her. Blake was sick of it so one of the days when she was late Blake noticed the key, despite nearly dislocating her arm she got ahold of it and unlocked the cuffs then grabbed her weapon. Blake hid she planned to take the guard with her to have some leverage against the other guards.

As Zam entered she saw Blake had escaped. She started worrying that she would be fired or worse killed. As she was preparing her magic she was grabbed from behind. As the hand was cupped around her mouth she screamed out. She then threw herself forward throwing Blake off of her. As she got up preparing aura to use against her she growled. Blake saw that her aura was three colors. Pink, Purple, and Orange.

"You messed up kitty cat," Zam said angered.

"No, you messed up bitch!" Blake yelled firing at her.

"EEP!," Zam yelled and dodged the bullets. Zam created a mallet out if her aura and tried to smash Blake who flipped away then shot Zam in the leg. "OW!," Zam yelled falling over injured. As Blake walked to Zam she pulled her sword. "Wa wait a minute," Zam whimpered.

Blake looked down, then knocked the girl out before cuffing her. Blake dragged the girl and put her on her back determined to figure it out.


End file.
